


Speechless

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen A and B are having a yelling match over something in front of Queen C. Queen C is triggered and has a full out panic attack. Queens A& B immediately drop their beef & focus on reassuring Queen C that everything is ok. //based on something that happened to me irl</p><p>Queen A: Michelle<br/>Queen B: Ru<br/>Queen C: Merle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

"Whose name is on the show Michelle."

"I know but..."

"IT'S MY SHOW."

Silence, Merle doesn't dare hope that's the end. She's seen this before, she's heard it all before. Too many times. It's part of why she walked away. She hates the memories already flooding her, innocent nights taking darker turns, her past is coming back in ever faster flashes and she begins to sob. Neither one looks up, they can't hear her, the nickname 'Mouse' has never been more fitting, all the same she doesn't dare move, she can't. Her chest constricts and she holds perfectly still, hoping, praying she's wrong, wanting it to be the end. 

"THEY WERE VICIOUS... RU... WE CAN'T..."

Michelle's anger flashes in her eyes and she fights for something beyond herself this time, if it was her who had been insulted she would have left it alone but Merle was already terrified when she'd come in, she couldn't show stop the Queens but she could help stop editing making Merle look idiotic. 

"IT. IS. MY. SHOW."

"SHE'S MY FRIEND TOO...."

Was Michelle risking her job... for her? Merle couldn't stand it. She had crept closer. 

"Michelle..."

"SHE'S BIG ENOUGH TO HANDLE IT MICHELLE...."

"NO, YOU DIDN'T SEE IT... THEY UPSET HER RU... REALLY UPSET HER..."

"THEN SHE SHOULDN'T COME BACK."

"But I did..."

Merle's words were almost whispered, she felt useless, stupid even. Why had she come back. 

"SHE CAME BACK FOR YOU, YOU IDIOTIC... SHE CAME BACK FOR YOU."

The truth hits at Merle and she's left speechless, curled into herself, collapsed where she had stood, her breath coming in wheezes, she uses the last of her energy to pull at Michelle's shirt, weak, feeling stupid, panicking and flashing back through every time she was the cause of an argument. Michelle looks down, falls silent and then, noting she's collapsed, calling for medics. Shooting Ru one last look before following, worried.   
Merle lays still, the medics fussing around her, Michelle silently watching, cursing herself for not backing down when she heard Merle call her, but she hadn't she had pushed it. Ru joins her before Merle even stirs, his voice low, soft even. 

"She came back for me?"

"Yeah Ru, you... you make people want to come back."

Michelle's voice is soft, her voice softer still when she realizes Merle is stirring. 

"Oh thank god..."

Ru smiles slightly, saying nothing, content just to see Merle awake. It's silence that seems to calm Merle enough to talk. 

"Ru... don't fire her... please."

"Is that what freaked you out?"

Ru's voice is soft. 

"No... I just.... it's... it's nothing."

Merle refuses to speak on what upset her but Michelle knows. She recognizes it instantly. 

"Santino..."

The word is almost a growl and Merle flinches, Michelle's voice softens again. 

"What happened with you...?"

"He just... he fought with Ru over... something and then... he stayed. I left. I couldn't help it... I didn't want them to fight over me..."

"So us yelling... brought it all back."

"Yes."

Michelle smiles, half-laughs. 

"One day I'll stop making you cry..."

"I didn't cry... I just..."

"Scared the shit out of both of us."

Ru injects teasingly. 

"I'll leave you two to talk..."

Michelle lingers only a little longer, her voice soft. 

"I meant it... You are one of my dearest friends..."

"Even if I'm a Mouse."

"Because you act like such a Mouse."

Michelle laughs. 

"I don't think anyone could handle two of me..."

"I can't even handle one of you."

"Me?"

"What can I say... you leave me speechless..."


End file.
